


Unintended

by bythegraceofcass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 9/11 Tragedy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Arachnoiditis, Back Pain, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes has a Service Dog, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Chronic Pain, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Frottage, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Natasha Romanoff is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostate Milking, Protective Steve Rogers, Reflex Sympathetic Dystrophy, Rimming, Service Dogs, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Steve likes to watch, Vibrators, Voyeurism, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegraceofcass/pseuds/bythegraceofcass
Summary: After surviving a harrowing terrorist attack in New York City, Bucky Barnes finds himself in dire need of a little helping hand. Or, rather, paw. In comes Natasha, Bucky's best friend and much adored professional dog handler in the dog show world. While on a fateful trip to a dog show to search for a breeder to get his service dog prospect from, Bucky lays eyes on someone surprisingly even more beautiful than Natasha Romanoff herself.Steve Rogers is everything Bucky could possibly dream of, if he could dream.... that is. Plagued with awful nightmares, flashbacks, chronic pain, a metal arm and mental illness, Steve is just what Bucky needed to give him the push he deserved towards finding his self worth. But is Bucky capable of loving and being loved? Or does his traumatic past and pain, both physical and mental, prevent him from finding the happiness he truly deserves? Is Steve Rogers just another pretty fling, or the doorway to Forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So, just as an aside. This story *does* indeed involve depictions of violence due to the terrorists attacks that took place in New York City on September 11th, 2001. If you are sensitive to that horrible event, please do not read this story.

Bucky sighed as he got out of Natasha’s shiny black Corvette. His neck ached from the weight of his prosthetic metal shoulder, he slid on his black leather glove, a long sleeved red Henley preventing his prosthetic to be seen by the outside world. “Natasha, is this really necessary? Couldn't I just go to the pound, pick out a dog there?” Natasha rolled her eyes as she shut the driver's side door “Bucky, you know very well that isn't how it works. You need a well bred puppy from someone who responsibly breeds healthy dogs if you want to train a dog to be your service dog. Mostly, shelter dogs really don't work.” Bucky glared at her, reverting his gaze to the building which held hundreds of barking dogs of every breed, vying for the most prestigious ribbons to prove their pedigree bloodlines and stellar structure.

Bucky grit his teeth, a dog show is not the place he wanted to be. He had a migraine, and a migraine whilst stuck in a room with a bunch of barking, whining dogs is not the place he wanted to be. But Natasha told him he would be most successful landing a good, responsible breeder to get his puppy from, here. Since she was a professional dog handler, she had some in's and out’s to the best breeders in the nation. Most were friends and clients of hers, and in the dog world, anyone who's a friend of Natasha's is a friend of theirs. 

Today, Natasha didn't have a dog to show. But, since she was very well known and many breeders and owners wanted to hire her to get their dog finished, she always came dressed and ready to enter the ring. Bucky secretly envied her. She was beautiful, successful in honestly the hardest and most cut throat industry out there, and married. Here he was crippled, disabled and working at Stark Industries after… well, after. Not to mention, bi and single. He and Natasha had a thing a while back, but it never went anywhere. 

They were better off friends. 

They got their fold up chairs out of the trunk and walked inside the building. Almost immediately, Bucky was assaulted with people grooming their dogs, blow drying their dog's fur, trimming nails, accentuating muscle groups on their dog's bodies. Most every dog he saw was absolutely beautiful, even the breeds he wasn't fond of. He noticed a long line of people waiting to enter a section circled off with a white fence, about thigh or waist high. Next to them were the most beautiful Golden Retrievers he had ever seen. “Natalia. I think I’m gonna go watch the Goldens.” Bucky sometimes called Natasha by the Russian version of her name, ever since she found out he had a Russian ancestor- Just one- she'd insisted he "tap into his Russian roots". To the dismay of Bucky, who was mostly American on his father's side and Romanian on his mother's, he did. Only because he was forced, and Natasha was scary when she was crossed. 

Bucky made his way over to the ring and set his chair up, he took his phone out and set it in the cup holder on the arm. He pushed back his long hair out of his face and sighed, subtly rubbing his temple in attempt to soothe his aching head which was only made worse by the noise in the building. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. Sure. Nat had told him a thing or two about proper canine structure and what to look for in a dog… but to him, a dog was a dog. As long as they were loyal that’s all he cared about. After the… incident… Bucky was never the same. Plagued by constant pain, nightmares, flashbacks, Anxiety and Depression, that drugs could never cure, despite the fact that he kept taking them, Natasha talked Bucky into getting a Service Dog. He didn't see a problem in getting one. He loved dogs, and had always wanted one. As a kid, he was busy caring for his sisters and his Ma never wanted dogs in the house. She said she had enough to worry about with three kids. However, as a tax-paying adult living in his own place, Bucky could do whatever the hell he wants. And now, Bucky wanted a dog. 

He watched as handlers and dogs entered the ring, just as Natasha set her chair up and sat down next to him. Suddenly, his eye caught a tall, muscular, blond haired man jogging into the ring and kneeling down next to his dog to set him up in a stack. The man wore a smart light grey suit with a light blue shirt, which he could visibly see chiseled abs through, and grey paisley tie. It accentuated the dog, not to mention his body, perfectly. “Hey. Who's that?” Bucky nudged at Natasha, pointing subtly at the golden haired man. “Oh, that.. is Steve Roger’s. Fierce competition and… one of the best Golden breeders in New York. He lives over in Brooklyn. I was hoping he'd be here. His dogs are incredible.” Bucky never took his eyes off of him, Natasha smirked. “I also believe he's single. I’m pretty sure he's gay. I’ve never seen him with a girl, nor does he ever hit on any of the female competition here.” Bucky blushed, glaring at her before reverting his eyes back to the gorgeous man with the pretty dog. “I’m not here for that Nat.” Bucky shifted in his seat, his shoulder and head beginning to ache even more. He rubbed at his temple again. “I’m interested in getting a puppy from him.” 

In all actuality, Bucky was actually interested in him. Not his puppies. However, he was technically here for one reason. He could go to any random bar and get laid there if he wanted to; but that wasn't how his mama raised him and he knew it. Bucky watched as the handlers exhibited their dogs to show off their strongest attributes, if a dog had a poor topline but gorgeous front, the handler made sure to show that off to the judge. All handlers were knelt down baiting their dogs and holding their tails up, as per standard, and the judge quickly, but efficiently, made her rounds. Stopping at each dog to take in their overall structure and appearance. 

When she stopped at Steve's dog he made sure to give the judge eye contact. And, would you believe it, the little shit had the audacity to flash an adorable, albeit charming, smile that made Bucky's heart flutter. The two exchanged words, which made it obvious she thought something highly of him, and moved on to the next. Natasha rolled her eyes and snorted “And that, my friend, is how Rogers just won the entire breed ring, even though it just started.” Bucky looked at her in total confusion. Natasha sighed in slight irritation at his absolute ignorance despite her constant aspirations to convert him and turn him into a dog obsessed fiend like her. 

“Okay, notice that cute little smile Steve just gave the judge? The eye contact? Exchange of words? There's really one thing that makes the dog world go round and that is called Politics. As I've mentioned, Steve has phenomenal dogs with beautiful structure and even prettier pedigrees. Every Judge in the country knows that.” She looked from Bucky to Steve “Paired with his own gorgeous looks, he always manages to earn nothing more than Best of Breed.” Bucky reverted his gaze back to Steve, ‘I know how you feel lady. He could punch me in the nuts and I would ask him to do it again', he though to himself. 

Once the judge finished making her rounds, she went back to the front of the row. Everyone stood up, making sure their dog stayed in their perfect stances. One by one, a handler walked up to a taped off rectangle in front of the ring and situated their dog. The judge checked the dogs bite and ran her hands along the animals body to check his structure, then she watched as the handler strategically jogged down the ring in a vertical straight line and back to show the dogs movement. Once they returned, the handler would ask the dog to do what was called a “free stack”, which essentially was getting the dog to automatically stack themselves up without help from the handler to prove they were “built right". If a dog cannot do a natural stack, they have poor structure and will not win or be considered for the breed gene pool. 

Finally, it was Steve's turn. He did everything so gracefully. From setting his dog up, to jogging down the ring to gait his dog. The golden retriever he showed was the epitome of the breed, himself. Bucky was in absolute awe. Sure, he'd watched Natasha show dogs of almost every breed many times, but he had never seen an exhibition so graceful before. 

Man, he was really in deep. And he'd never even spoken to the guy. Yet. 

About an hour and a half later, the judge had viewed every male and female dog in her assigned breed. Just like Natasha foresaw, Steve's dog won. For whatever reason, Bucky was happy he did. 

After what seemed like an eternity, after pictures were taken of the winning dogs for the day, the handlers who won went back to their grooming area to wait for the group ring. Natasha got up and Bucky followed suit, making sure to food up their chairs and carry them with him. As they made their way to Steve's grooming table, Natasha was constantly stopped for hugs, kisses, hand shakes, greetings from her fellow handlers and breeders. She’d even gained some new clients. 

Once they arrived to Steve's area, he had his suit jacket hanging on his chair and was stood at his grooming table, touching up his prized winning dog. Bucky internally swore, he could literally see the man's back muscles ripple through his thin dress shirt. And nothing turned Bucky on more than a well muscled back. 

“Hey, Rogers.” Steve turned around and instantly lit up, a broad toothy grin plastered on his face “Natasha.” He pulled the petite redhead into a big bear hug “long time no see,” He said after releasing her. “You showing today?” Natasha shook her head in answer. “No. Actually, I’m here with a friend.” Steve then reverted his gaze to Bucky. “Steve. This is Bucky. Bucky, Steve. “ the two men shook hands, Bucky couldn't help but notice the guy was a tad bit stronger than him. Which wasn't something he frequented in other gay male suitors. 

“Steve, Bucky is actually looking for a breeder to bring home a puppy from. This puppy will be rather special. Buck, here, hope’s to train the little fur ball up to be his trusted Service Dog.” Natasha explained. Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had never had someone approach him for a service prospect before, but he had no doubt his dogs couldn't be great at the job. After all, his motto was versatility, intelligence, health and structure over anything else. “I think I would be more than honored to place a pup with you, Bucky. Normally, people just email or call me and ask for prices of my puppies.” He rolled his eyes, obviously frustrated by the mere mention of the way most people inquired “I like your style. It means a lot that you came here to get a first glance at your choices in breeders.” 

Bucky couldn't help but smile in response to Steve's praise. “Well, I have a certain little spiteful redhead in my life. If I didn't come, I knew I would personally have to pay for it later on.” He shuddered in mock fear and Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, to which Bucky yelped slightly. “What he means to say, is, I taught him everything he knows. He knew it would be the obvious responsible choice. Once he gets that puppy, I’m definitely getting gratitude cookies.” Natasha glared at Bucky playfully. 

“So, what kind of service do you need from the dog, if you don't mind my asking, Bucky?” Bucky hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with the question. Steve quickly took notice in his discomfort, blushing, he immediately softened the blow. “I-I mean. So I can pair you with the right pup. That way you won't get stuck with something that won't meet your needs and lifestyle. It's totally up to you if you want to share it with me.” Bucky shifted his weight to his other foot and took a slightly shaky breath. He hated talking about the suffering the… incident… brought him. “He really just needs light to medium mobility and psychiatric work. So, maybe an easy going, intelligent, stable, steady dog will do it. A pup who scores a ‘4’ on the Volhard Test will do perfectly.” 

Bucky relaxed. He was definitely baking Natasha gratitude cookies. 

Steve nodded, obviously slightly deep in thought. “Alright. I think I may have the perfect pairings for you. Do you work?” A much easier question he could answer. “Yes. I’m an engineer at Stark Industries.” Steve once again raised his eyebrows and whistled. “Nice. Tony Stark has a reputation for offering the best pay and benefits a job has to offer.” Steve glanced at his dog laying lazily on the grooming table. “This, here, is Valor. He's a two and a half year old male. He’s one of my best studs right now, and actually one of the males I have in mind to sire your pup.” Steve reached out and lovingly stroked the dog's head. “You can pet him if you’d like. He loves attention, as any Golden worth their salt would. Don’t’cha pal?” the dog thumped his tail on the grooming table in response. 

Bucky reached out with his flesh hand and gently stroked the dog's ear. The dog licked his hand briefly, signaling that he was clearly his new bestest friend. Bucky smiled, there was a sense of joy dogs brought him that no other human could. Well.  
Except for maybe one human, now. 

Steve smiled warmly, Valor had always had a knack for being a good judge of character and rarely gave people kisses. Maybe Bucky was better than he realized. He glanced at his watch and sighed. “Bucky, would you be okay with coming by my house tomorrow? Just so you could better get to know my dogs and we could interview each other.” Bucky's ears perked up. “Sure!” Bucky winced at his response. A little too enthusiastic Barnes, tone it down a notch “ I mean. Sure. What time?” that's better. “2:30 too late?” Bucky shook his head “2:30 is perfect. Whatever is best for you.” Steve pulled out his wallet and grabbed a pen from his grooming bag, scribbled something quickly on the back of the card, and handed it to Bucky. On the front it read  
‘Marvel Golden Retrievers  
Steve Rogers  
Breeder/Owner/Handler’ 

On the back was Steve's business number.. and- 

“My personal number and address. I don't normally give out that information too quickly, but you’re an exception.” Natasha glanced up at him and smirked, to which Bucky flustered and blushed ever so slightly. “Thanks. I, uh… I’ll text you my number when I get home.” Steve offered his hand to shake, which Bucky accepted whole heartedly. “Well. It was nice to meet you Bucky. Good to see you again Natasha.” The two hugged again, before they pulled apart and Steve said “Don't be such a stranger next time.” Natasha smiled “I’ll be at a show next weekend. Maybe I’ll see you there.” Steve winked at her in agreement. Which did nothing to help Bucky's pure and unadulterated lust at the moment. “See ya tomorrow, Bucky.” And the three parted ways. 

Natasha didn't say a word until they got back in the car. “You’re totally gonna bone Steve.” Bucky shoved her “Shut up and drive. Do something useful for once in your life.” Natasha smirked “Gratitude cookies.” And the car vibrated to life with a steady purr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see a little insight into Bucky's private life. Originally I was going to add the meeting/date between Steve and Bucky, but it was making the chapter WAY too long. So that will be chapter 3, which I am still currently writing. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments and support. It truly means so much to me. I know this chapter might be a little slow, I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Also, this is my first Stucky fic... I'm trying to capture their personalities outside of the Marvel films, but since we hardly ever see them outside of being serious crime fighting superheroes, it's proving difficult. So, please be kind with me. I hope to improve the more I write them. :)
> 
> Also, if you want to message me, ask questions or just see what I'm up to you can find me here on my tumblr blog. https://bythegraceofcass.tumblr.com/   
> I also announce when I've posted chapters there, as well. <3 Alright. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! The next one will be up shortly.

After making a quick stop at the pharmacy to pick up his refilled prescription pain killers, Bucky was promptly dropped off at his Brooklyn apartment. Natasha gave him a quick hug, with a subtle threat should he “forget to tell her about his date with Steve tomorrow". To which Bucky quickly reminded her “it absolutely is not a date.” And exiting the car. After shutting the door, he gave her one last wave as she backed out of the parking lot and sped away. Bucky let himself inside the complex, which was rather nice. It was obvious the place was meant for the middle to upper classes. Bucky was proud of himself, most people never usually pick themselves up and lead a successful life after trauma, but he did.

Once he managed a chance meeting with Tony Stark at his pain management clinic, and the two got to talking, he almost immediately had a job offer.

Obviously, if Tony Stark himself offered a job to you, you accept.

Bucky decided to take the elevator today, his body too sore and his head aching too terribly to take the stairs like he normally did. Once he got to his floor, he fished his keys out of his pocket, the pharmacy package in his still gloved left hand. Just as he got to his door, his neighbor directly across from him exited her apartment, laundry basket in hand full of what looked like nothing but lingerie. Bucky cringed internally. He could swear she literally stood at her door, watching her peep hole for him.

This gal has been trying to seduce him for the better part of a year. It was absolutely clear she did not take no for an answer. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, it was just… Bucky wasn't into high maintenance women. And she was certainly the highest of all the maintenance. “Oh. Hey, James.” Bucky turned around, trying his most hardest not to outright glare at her. He hated his first name, and had an obvious preference against it to which she blatantly ignored.

“Hi, Anna.” He murmured, trying to send her every possible signal that he was not interested in holding a conversation with her. “I was just going down to do some laundry. Wanna come to my place later tonight for some wine?” the perky blonde asked, pushing her chest and butt out, much to Bucky's distaste. “Actually, Anna… I’m pretty exhausted. I just got back from a show with Natasha and I really need to get some rest. Maybe another time.”

With that, he turned back to his door, unlocking it. Just as he opened the door, Anna reached out and grabbed his right arm. Flinching in surprise, Bucky turned back to her “Come on, James. It's just one bottle of wine. I promise I don't bite…” with that, she bit her lip, staring intently into his eyes. Bucky sighed, looking down and shaking his aching head before looking back up at her “No, Anna. Not tonight. Or ever. I’m not interested in you, so please stop trying.” With that, he went inside, shutting his door behind him without looking back to view her disgusted expression.

Locking his door, he hung his keys on the hook by the door and slipped his glove off, putting it on the table under the key hook. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and tossed on the table next to his glove. His apartment was actually quite lovely, for a bachelor pad.

The floors a warm chocolate wood, his walls a lovely pastel grey. The kitchen was quite large, filled with stainless steel appliances, cherry wood cabinets, black granite countertops and an island in the middle. The living room sectioned off by a brick half wall. The television settled on the wall above an electric fireplace. He had black upholstered sofas equipped with memory foam, a large soft grey wool knit blanket tossed over the back of the couch facing the television, deep royal blue and grey decorative pillows sat on each of the three couches. To both sides of the TV stood two floor to ceiling built in book cases. Bucky had most of his favorite books, movies and trinkets adorned on the shelves. On the back wall, behind his living room, was his desk where he did most of his bill paying and internet browsing. The desk was full of paperwork. Directly under the desk, to the side, was a small black filing cabinet where he kept all of his important documents. Including his medical records.

Towards the side of the apartment was a metal staircase, the steps made of a thick plexiglass finish. The stairs led up to his bedroom, which bathed in natural light due to windows on one side of the ceiling. Finally, there was a little hall down the very back of the apartment which led to one guest bedroom and a bathroom.

Bucky ran his flesh hand through his hair and went to the fridge, pulling a bottle of Gatorade out and promptly swinging the door shut. Wincing, he climbed up the staircase to his bedroom. He shed his clothes off his body, aside from his boxers, and climbed into bed. He quickly opened the paper bag and retrieved the bottle of Dilaudid from the bag. Popping a pill into his mouth, he swigged down a gulp of Gatorade before placing all contents on the nightstand next to his bed.

He remembered Steve, how he promised to text him once he got home. He rolled over and pulled his business card out from his back pocket along with his phone. He quickly, yet carefully, typed Steve's number in, saved it, then started a new text message.

“Hey. This is Bucky… from the dog show. I’m just getting back to you with my number, as promised.” Bucky bit his lip, closing his eyes as he hit “send".

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated with a new message from Steve. “Hey, Bucky! It was very nice to meet you. I’m very excited for our meeting tomorrow. 2:30 still okay for you? I’m planning on cooking up some burgers. Would that be okay? :)” Bucky stared at the message.

The man was going to make him lunch.

So, not only was he going to allow him to have one of his puppies… but he was also making him lunch.

Bucky's face lit up, a huge smile plastered all over it. “That would be fantastic. I love burgers, actually. I’ll be there at 2:30 on the dot. It's a good thing I live in Brooklyn, too. Funny enough, after looking at your address, I think I pass your neighborhood every day on my way to Manhattan for work.” Bucky hit send and waited. All of his nervousness melted away.

Maybe he would have a chance with Steve Rogers after all. But the real question is… was he good enough for someone so perfect, so beautiful? Bucky didn't want to think about that right now. His phone vibrated with another response. Bucky quickly opened the message.

“No way!? Maybe this was fate? Well, I gotta get going. I just got home and need to get the crew fed and exercised for the day before I get in bed for the night. I’ll see ya tomorrow, Bucky. Goodnight.” Bucky thought the same thing. Maybe this was a fate chance of them meeting. Of Steve being at the very show Natasha happened to drag him to despite his painful flare up.

Bucky’s body started to relax as the pain pill started to kick in, his metal arm whirring quietly as he typed out his next message. “I’m starting to wonder the same. I’ll see you tomorrow. G'night, Steve.” With that, he hit send and set his phone down on the pillow next to him and grabbed his laptop. Opening it, he pulled open a webpage and went to the Netflix website. Browsing, he decided to watch Ghost Adventures. He would be lying if he said he didn't find Zak Bagans totally attractive and probably one of the only reasons he watched the show. Normally he didn't like scary movies, but he made certain exceptions for certain people.

He grabbed his phone again. Opening the internet browser app at the bottom, he carefully- metal arm and all- typed in ‘Marvel Golden Retrievers’ and immediately found a website on the next load page. He clicked the link, and was rewarded with a beautiful page. The colors of the website were red and gold. There was all of the typical information a responsible breeder would share. Health test results, titles, temperament summaries and photos for each dog.

Steve had two males and five females, there was Valor and Captain, his two males. Then there was Saoirse, Leeloo (Fifth Element fan gained him some more brownie points with Bucky), Eilis, Aoife and Shona for the girls. Bucky was impressed, every photo of the dogs winning had Steve and Steve only, he did not have one pro handler smiling in success down at his dogs. Only him. In all of his lean, muscular, beautiful glory.

The dogs weren't bad either.

Bucky bit his lip when he got to the ‘About' page. There was Steve, standing with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest and smiling with his dogs all laying and sitting around him. This man was so gorgeous he made Bucky's heart hurt. And maybe one other thing that was beginning to come to life too. But, no, he refused to objectify someone like Steve in that way. Looks like he was going to bed with blue balls tonight.

He shut his phone off and rolled over to retrieve his Gatorade. His metal arm whirring a little louder as the slick deep ebony plating settled as he put his weight on it. The arm was quite beautiful, if you were into metal arms. All black with hundreds of thin gold veins, made out of real gold. Tony created it with flare and flash, like always. The scarring at the top, where the shoulder part meet flesh, was incredibly painful to this day. It looked like he'd been tortured, and in a way, he had been… and still was.

Bucky took a swig of the sports drink, put it back on his nightstand and rolled back over off of his “bad arm". His back began to ache, despite his expensive memory foam mattress, also gifted to him by Stark Industries. He decided to plug his laptop in and lowered both the volume and brightness, before closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep without something on in the background, and hasn't slept in pure darkness and silence since 2001.

It was easier to realize he was having a nightmare when one woke him up. Within minutes, Bucky fell into a settled sleep. Not quite restful, comfortable or deep. But, restful. He sighed as he rolled to his back, his arms folded across his body, dark hair splayed around him like a strange halo.

\--

Bucky awoke at 10:30 the next morning. He popped a pain pill, took a drink of Gatorade, then rolled back over and browsed YouTube on his phone, waiting to both wake up and for his pill to kick in. He couldn't move until that pill started doing its job. He realized he forgot to put his phone on the charger last night. Swearing, he reached around him to his nightstand, grabbed the white plug and plugged it into his phone. Good thing it charged fairly quickly.

After about 15 minutes from his wake up time, Natasha called. Bucky immediately answered, his voice cracking since he literally just started using it for the first time that day. “Hey, Tasha.” He winced, a pain shooting down the middle of his shoulder blades from his shoulder.

“Hey, Buck. Did you literally just wake up? Seriously? You have a big day today!” Bucky sighed as she scolded him. “I’m so very sorry, Ma. How _dare_ I wake up at 10:30 for a meeting I have at _2:30_? In the _afternoon_?” Bucky could literally hear Natasha's glare in her voice. “Shameful. You’re shameful, is what you are. Whatever. You better tell me about your date.” Bucky scoffed “As if. It's a meeting, not a date. What is there to tell? The man is literally interviewing me to see if I’m a good enough person for his puppies.” Should he tell her? ‘I guess I’ll tell her' he rolled his eyes. Knowing what was to come… “Although… he's making burgers and shit. For lunch.”

Natasha gasped audibly. “Oh. My. God. Bucky! He's totally into you!” Bucky laughed sarcastically. “Sure. Sure. Because every person who makes food for someone else does it because they’re into them. I make you breakfast, lunch or dinner and I’m far from hitting on you. Barton can deal with you, God bless his soul.” Bucky could bet she rolled her eyes just then, “You wish you could have a piece of this. Just, don't forget to call me after your date, because that’s what it is, moron. Good luck getting laid tonight!” before Bucky could interject, she'd hung up on him.

He felt the familiar warmth and relaxation rush through his body as the pain pill started kicking in. At 4mg of Dilaudid, you’d think it would knock him out. But in all reality, it gave him the ability to take care of himself and start his day. Groaning, he got out of bed, his muscles and joints pulling and cracking as he stood up and stretched.

As he went down the stairs to the bathroom, thoughts of Steve Rogers flooded his mind. He wondered if a guy like him had a chance with a man like Steve. Why was Steve making him lunch? Why did he invite him over so quickly? Bucky had a bad habit of overthinking, this was no exception. Once he got to the hallway, he turned the heater on. It was early December in New York City and the temperature outside was a brisk 30° degrees Fahrenheit.

The heater kicked on quietly, and he moved on to the bathroom. For an apartment, the bathroom was quite large and beautiful. Dark brown tile adorned the floor, grey marble countertops, silver finish sinks on both ends and a massive wall to wall mirror.

The shower was a huge walk in with a showerhead at the top for obvious reasons, and a showerhead that hit Bucky's mid back, which felt amazing after a hard day at work and a workout at the gym. Bucky turned on the shower, letting it warm up, and shut the door. He walked over to the counter, opened a drawer and pulled out his toothpaste and toothbrush. He looked himself over in the mirror. Standing at nearly 6 feet tall, Bucky was very muscular. He took pride in how well he looked, abs rippled down his stomach. His right flesh and blood arm almost as built as his artificial left arm.

His thick dark brown, almost black hair, shoulder length. His eyes a gorgeous steel blue grey. It was obvious why so many men and women threw themselves at him. Hell, he would throw himself at him if he were them. Bucky was far from conceited, but he did have more self esteem than he should despite the scars blemishing his body. Not to mention the fucking arm. After brushing his teeth, he shed his boxers and hopped in the shower.

Thankfully, Stark had implemented non-rust metal into his arm. He called it Vibranium, a rare metal only found in the African area, Wakanda. He had said his father was able to find some of the last remaining supplies of it back in the 40’s, before he died in 1991 in a car accident. Tony thought to this day that someone had actually killed his parents instead. But that was a conspiracy Bucky was better off keeping his business out of.

He sighed, his muscles relaxing as the steaming hot water hit his forever aching body. He winced slightly as the water hit his scars on his back, shoulder, chest and stomach, but the sting only lasted a few seconds, thanks to his pain meds.

He wondered what it would be like if Steve were here with him, standing in front of him. His equally muscular, toned body pressed back into his. He wondered how it would feel to have his soft, unblemished skin brushing against his own mangled skin. How it would feel to have his lips against Steve's neck, while Steve reached back to run his fingers through Bucky's wet hair.

Bucky felt his body react to his quiet, private fantasy. Despite his respect for Steve and his distaste in masturbating to the thoughts of someone he was not really in a relationship with, he was still made of flesh. He still had needs. After ignoring his raging hard-on all night, he couldn't do it anymore.

He had to scratch that itch.

Now.

He grabbed the bottle of waterproof lubricant he kept on the little shelf next to his bottles of soaps and squeezed a generous amount into his metal hand. Good thing he was in the shower, it made it easier to clean up the plates and grooves. He wrapped his hand around his now fully hard length, moaning softly at the slick, hot contact of his metal hand.

The grooves from the plating gave him extra sensation he couldn't help but be addicted to, the constant gentle whirring and buzzing making that sensation absolutely perfect. Almost like his own personal cock vibrator in the form of his trusty left hand. Despite his hatred for his metal arm, he was glad he had it for the simple reason of jacking off every morning and at least every other evening. Bucky may have been 32, but he had the sex drive of a teenager and the stamina of a warrior. He could fuck all day if he wanted to. 

Bucky sighed, thrusting into his hand, he imagined it being Steve there… on his knees. His perfect full, red lips wrapped around him. His tongue rubbing the underside of his dick, pressing against the big vein that popped out there, not wasting any time to quickly suckle the had before his fantasy led him deeper, to Steve on his back in his bed and Bucky thrusting into him.

He imagined how tight Steve must be, his round little ass, there was no way he couldn't be anything but. He imagined how he would look laid out underneath him, his own cock slapping his belly with each of Bucky's thrusts. Without realizing it, Bucky was actually thrusting, fucking into his hand like he was fucking into his imaginary Steve. His hand mimicking the slick, tight heat Bucky had envisioned in his broken mind.

Suddenly, Bucky moaned. It was a whiny, high pitch, drawn out groan as he began to move his hand faster, his hips thrusting into the metal like he hadn't felt pleasure like this in his entire life. Bucky imagined Steve pulling away and knocking Bucky to his back, wrapping his lips around him again and shoving him all the way into his throat. He imagined Steve rubbing his tongue against the underside of his cock again, only this time, the fucker swallowed. Bucky's eyes rolled back and he moaned again, this time he would’ve put a porn star to shame.

_“Oh, God… just like that, Yes. Swallow again? Fuck. Yes baby, just like that. Oh, please don't stop. I’m so close, Steve. Christ, you’re gonna make me cum. Oh, yes, fuck… fuck, yes. Yes. Steve!”_

Bucky's hips fucked into his hand once, twice, then stuttered as his cock pulsed and he came all over the tiled seat built in to the shower, his vision assaulted with black stars, his chest heaving as his heart hammered and he fought to catch his breath.

“Fuck. I need this man…” Bucky said to himself, grabbing his loofah and squirting soap into it to clean his hand up. He carried on with his shower, rushing a tad bit since he wasted at least 10-15 minutes already. After all, he had a date to keep. And Bucky Barnes wasn't the kind of guy to keep his date waiting. Especially a date as beautiful as Steve Rogers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be almost nothing but smut and fluff. So get ready! Also, here are the pronunciations of Steve's dogs names:  
> Saoirse (Seer-Shuh)  
> Shona (Show-Nah)  
> Eilis (Eye-Lish)  
> Aoife (Eef-Uh)  
> Leeloo, Valor and Captain should be pretty self explanatory as far as pronunciation goes :)
> 
> Once again, thank you guys so much for going along with this story with me. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and hope to give our boys the happy ending they deserve <3

Bucky stood outside Steve's house, a bottle of Whiskey in his left hand. He decided to stop by a liquor store he always frequented on his way, this particular brand always paired well with burgers. His heart was pounding and his stomach in absolute knots, he was early by fifteen minutes, despite his pit stop. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps. Steve's house was actually lovely, it reminded Bucky of a colonial town home. Beautiful roses, lavender, honeysuckle and tulips decorated his flowerbeds. The door was a pretty pastel blue, he had a cute little swinging bench on his porch, in front of the window.  
Bucky knocked three times on the door. He looked down and realized his metal hand was visible. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath as he put the bottle between his muscular thighs and quickly slid on his black leather glove as soon as he heard dogs barking. He straightened back up and retrieved the bottle from between his legs. He fixed his leather jacket and button up shirt, which was paired with dark jeans. He took careful consideration in wearing something that made his eyes “pop”, as his sister called it. His hair was a lot neater than he usually kept it, and he made extra sure to wear some light, but lovely, smelling cologne, so as not to put the dogs in any pain due to the strong scent it gave off if he were to put too much on. 

Plus, cologne overkill was not classy, so says Natasha. Who he totally did not call to ask for outfit advice. 

He heard the locks click and was immediately greeted with Steve's radiant smile, two of the seven Golden Retrievers standing on each side of him. “Hey, Buck! Come on in!” Bucky smiled, his nerves washing away immediately after he saw Steve's face. He also couldn't help but notice he called him ‘Buck' instead of ‘Bucky'. Due to obvious experience, no one ever gave his nickname a nickname unless they truly liked him. 

Bucky stowed that away to tell Natasha later. He seemed to have a chance, now. 

Bucky walked in, his body relaxing to the warmth of the home, it had actually dropped temperature outside and was about to snow. “I was right, I do pass you on my walk to work everyday. It was easier to find your place than I thought.” He heard the door shut behind him and felt something nudge his leg.

He looked down and saw a gorgeous light colored golden with sleek fur wagging it's tail, a stuffed toy in it's mouth. “Why, hello Beautiful. Did you bring me a present?” He chuckled as he reached down to scratch the dog on the head. Steve turned around, bumping into three of his dogs which were surrounding their newest best friend in the entire world. Steve wasn't important now. “That's Leeloo. She's a doll. She absolutely loves giving new friends “presents”,” Steve made air quotes as he said the word ‘presents’. “Which is just another word for trying to trick people into playing never-ending fetch with her. The moment you take that toy. It's game over.” Bucky ran his gloved hand through his hair, internally swearing at himself; he forgot to keep that hand hidden by his side. 

Maybe Steve didn't notice? 

Steve gave a command in what sounded like Gaelic and the dogs dispersed from the two men. “You really do have them trained.” Bucky said, purely surprised. Most people didn't teach their dog how to sit, let alone commands in foreign languages. “What did you tell them? Was that Gaelic?” Steve almost lit up when Bucky knew what language he spoke in.

“Yes. It was Gaelic. I’m impressed… not many know the language because it isn't as commonly used as, say, Spanish and German. My Ma raised me speaking in both English and Gaelic, she always wanted me to hang on to my Irish roots as much as I possibly could.” Steve looked a little sad, speaking about his Ma. Bucky decided he would ask when they knew each other better. “Anyway. Let's get to meeting the crew.” 

Steve led Bucky to the living room, passing a banister of stairs. The living room was spacious, it was perfectly decorated with one large couch facing a 4k smart plasma television, mounted on an arm which was attached to the wall and angled in such a way that no matter where you sat, you could view the TV perfectly. Currently, the TV was on Investigation Discovery, a murder was being discussed by one of the leading investigators for that case. Bucky tuned it out, those shows always triggered his PTSD flashbacks. The love seat was against the other wall, a big pillow with a golden retriever head inside a heart and the words “I love Golden Retrievers” decorating the throw pillow. A big dark brown recliner made of the most comfortable looking cushions Bucky had ever seen was angled on the other side of the room. The recliner was plenty big to fit two people at least. Bucky took special note of that and stored it away in the back of his mind. In the middle of the sofas’ and recliner was a coffee table made of mahogany wood atop a silver grey rug, which matched the light blue grey color of the couches and recliner perfectly. 

The ceiling was white, with three dark cherry wood beams going from one side of the ceiling to the other. It was a stark contrast to the grey accent wall which surrounded a beautiful natural wood fireplace in front of the room. Behind them, the room flowed into the massive kitchen. There was gorgeous light travertine tile that made up the floor, the only room in the house with the tile aside from the bathrooms. The rest of the house either had dark wood floors or shaggy carpet. The countertops were made of a gorgeous light gray marble, the sink, what Bucky liked to call ‘farmhouse sinks' because it was just one big sink, no divider, was on the big island in the middle of the kitchen. The faucet fixture a shiny silver, much like the rest of the kitchen appliances. The cabinets were all the same bluish grey as the couches. Some touches of dark brown outlining the inside grooves of the cabinet doors. The walls were back splashed with little tiles of different shades of silver, dark brown and blue. 

On the counter next to the gas stove, which even had a pasta arm that Bucky wanted to fanboy over, were the burger patties already seasoned, marinated and ready to cook. Bucky remembered the bottle of whiskey in his hand and handed it over to Steve “I stopped on my way here. I wasn't sure if you drink. This goes perfectly with burgers.” Steve took the bottle, looking at the label “Thanks, man. I do drink, actually. I was about to offer you something, myself. I’ve been craving a few good glasses of whiskey all week.” Steve invited Bucky to sit down on one of the couches while he fixed their drinks. Bucky chose the loveseat, to better see the entire area of the house. A dog came up to him, this time it was a darker gold, almost red. Steve made the drinks, mixing a little bit of coke in with the liquor. He returned to where Bucky was sitting, handed him a drink then sat on the other couch, occupying the seat closest to Bucky. “That’s Saoirse, she's the same age as Valor, she's probably the sweetest and calmest of the girls I have. She likes to watch the action, waiting for the best time to enter herself into whatever the others are doing. Rarely my troublemaker, she's my best girl.” Steve handed Bucky a glass of the whiskey coke mixture. Once again, Steve noticed the gloved left hand Bucky used to retrieve the glass. 

Steve took a sip, then asked “I understand if you don't want to answer… but, I have to ask. Why the glove? I noticed it at the show. Do you have something against germs or…. Something?” Bucky shifted in his seat and took a big swig of his drink. It was strong, just like he liked it. Another thing he and Steve had in common. He sighed, his body tensing and his heart racing, on the verge of a small anxiety attack. Almost in response to Bucky's distress, Saoirse hopped up on the couch and laid down next to Bucky, putting her head in his lap. Bucky grit his teeth and put the glass between his legs. He pulled at each finger of the glove, then pulled the entire thing off. He flexed his metal hand into a fist, then stretched the fingers out, as Steve gasped quietly, obviously shocked. 

Bucky heard it. Bucky always heard it. 

“I, uh, had an accident. 17 years ago. I lost my arm.” Bucky explained briefly, he quickly finished off the drink. The sudden urge to get drunk filling his anxious mind. “When I started work with Tony Stark, he took pity on me I guess. He made me this arm.” Bucky reached over with his flesh hand and gently started petting Saoirse. “It works almost like a normal arm, only I can't feel anything with it.” Just as he said the words, Steve reached out and ran his fingertips along the black metal, tracing the gold veining on the top of the hand. Bucky's hand. 

Bucky looked up at Steve's fingers, tracing the top of his metal hand. Even though he couldn't feel Steve's gentle touch, he imagined it. 

Steve pulled his hand away, fiddling his glass in his other hand. He brought it up to his lips and took a long swig. “I’m very sorry I asked, Buck. I didn't realize…” Bucky shook his head. “No, Steve. It's okay. Really. For some reason, I feel like I could honestly tell you anything. Things I can't even tell Natasha. And we've been friends since high school.” Steve smiled, running his hand through his soft blond hair and taking another drink of his whiskey. “Natasha…” he shook his head “She's trouble." Steve said, smirking at a distant thought he and Nat must've shared. "But, we're gonna have a good night tonight. No time to feel sad. Now, you've met Saoirse, Leeloo and Valor.”

One by one, Steve called up the dogs. First, there was Captain, who happened to be his first golden retriever and oldest male “I started my breeding program around him. He was my foundation male.” Captain was the first dog to earn Steve all of his, well, firsts as a breeder and handler. His first obedience class, his first ribbon, his first title, his first dog finished in the AKC show system, 100% owner handled. Next was Shona, she was Steve's second golden, second dog and foundation bitch. “Don't worry, she really isn't a bitch, like we use the word. That’s just what a female dog is called. We use that term a lot in the show breeding world.” Then, his last two girls. Aoife and Eilis. “My Ma would’ve kicked my butt if I didn't give my girls Irish-Gaelic names, since I didn't do the same for my best boys. So, here they are. They’re all finished Champions, ‘cept for Eilis and Valor.” Steve said, finishing his drink. 

This time, Bucky offered to make the drinks, which Steve didn't decline. 

“So, what made you want to be a dog breeder?” Bucky asked, pouring a little more whiskey into their glasses than Steve did. Topping it off with coke, he stirred the drinks a bit then returned to the couch. He handed Steve's glass to him, sitting down after he took it. Steve took a sip and winced playfully “Holy shit. You sure do like ‘em strong.” Steve coughed dramatically, then took another sip. It was probably worth mentioning the whiskey was 40 Proof. 

“I decided to breed dogs because, I love them. I want to make people happy by giving them a beautiful, intelligent, happy, stable, well rounded and structurally correct dog…” Steve took another sip of his drink and shrugged, Bucky followed suit, listening intently. “It's simple. I wanted a dog in my life ever since I was a kid. But, I was always sickly and weak… so I couldn’t care for one. Plus, Ma was very poor. She'd also suffered from severe PTSD and Anxiety, no thanks to her time as a military nurse. Once I grew up, I tried to become a soldier myself. I just wanted to make Ma proud, y'know?” Steve took another sip, this time he nearly downed half his glass. “She died of Tuberculosis when I was a teenager. 18 years old. Barely graduating high school. I had my first kiss, prom, I got my driver’s permit. And Ma died. It was one hell of a year.” Steve’s voice was filled with the pain of a broken hearted orphaned son. His eyes, empty, as they stared off into the depths of a memory of times lost and forgotten. 

Bucky finished off his drink, the sound of the ice hitting the empty glass the only noise in the room aside from the television and the dogs snoring. His heart broke for Steve, knowing his mother, the person he obviously still loved with his entire heart, died before she could ever see what her son made of himself. Gone before she could see the kind, gentle, selfless, brave person Steve Rogers became. 

Bucky watched Steve, then said, “She's proud of you.” Steve looked at Bucky when his voice broke the silence. “Your Ma. She's very proud of you. She sounds like she was a beautiful person. Much like the son she raised.” Steve blinked back tears threatening to fill his eyes and cleared the lump in his throat. “Well. No use in dwellin' over the past. Let's get to cooking some good burgers, shall we? After all. Lunch is lunch. Well. It's already almost five. More like supper at this point.” 

Bucky checked his watch. “Holy shit. You’re right. Where'd the time go?” Steve got up and Bucky followed, both men walked into the kitchen. Bucky took Steve's glass, replaced the old ice with fresh cubes and made their third drinks of the evening. Steve moved next to Bucky, getting on his toes to get a pan off of the hanging pot rack, in the ceiling, above the island. Bucky could smell the man's deodorant and cologne. It took all of his self control not to straight up ask Steve to kiss him. Bucky had no idea why he felt so needy when it came to Steve. For whatever reason, the more time he spent with him, the worse that feeling got. Bucky wondered if Steve felt the same way. 

Well… he could find out. Couldn't he? He felt a little ornery tonight, so why not. Bucky Barnes was nothing if not thorough. 

“So,” Bucky started, taking a long swig from his drink. “I have to ask, Steve.” Steve turned briefly to look at Bucky, a sign that he was listening as he started heating up the pan on the stove. “I mean. I feel like I’m getting mixed signals here. Is this really, truly a meeting? Because… Natasha’s told me how meetings with breeders normally go. And they never end up with burgers and whiskey on a Monday night.” Bucky drained his glass, his body started heating up from the liquor, his face… he couldn't really feel it. When his face went numb, it generally meant he had a good buzz going. Steve wasn't much more sober.  
Bucky, being the little shit that he is, knew the answer to the question the moment Steve decided to accept the bottle of whiskey as a “gift". 

Steve turned around. “I mean… if I’m using common sense, they don't really involve much of anything aside from a quick phone call, getting my name on a list and back and forth correspondence in the form of emails.” This time, Bucky poured straight whiskey into his glass. Steve was beginning to blush, he swallowed harshly, his Adam's Apple bobbing out. Bucky wanted to kiss it. Steve looked at Bucky, his crystal blue eyes burning into Bucky's. “I think you already know the answer to that question, Buck. Don't play dumb.” 

Steve reached up and cupped Bucky's cheek, he slowly leaned in and stopped just before reaching Bucky's lips. Waiting for Bucky's permission. Bucky inhaled a small, shaky breath and pressed his lips against Steve’s. 

_Oh, they were better than I imagined_. 

Bucky closed his eyes, their bodies melting into each other. Bucky reached up and ran his flesh hand into Steve's soft, golden hair. Steve sighed, parted his lips and probed Bucky's plump lower lip, asking for permission. Bucky parted his lips, letting Steve in, because _yes. You have permission. You can do whatever you want to me. I’m yours. I was yours the moment I met you. The moment I laid eyes on you._ Steve’s tongue brushed against Bucky's, who moaned quietly at the light contact, tugging Steve’s hair lightly. God, Steve was perfect at everything, especially kissing. Bucky hated him for it, in the good way, of course. He tastes of whiskey, coke, ice and… Steve. 

Bucky felt himself being pushed against the granite countertop as they became more aggressive in their kiss, hands began to roam, to trace every muscle they could through their clothing. Just as Bucky felt his cock start to respond to the situation, Steve pulled back and pawed at Bucky's leather jacket. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He backed away from Bucky, his lips red, swollen and parted. His hair a mess from having been tangled in Bucky's fingers. “Oh God, I’m so sorry Bucky. I totally just took advantage of you.” Steve turned around, picking something up and throwing it into the sink out of frustration, running his hands through his mussed hair. His cheeks were still a bright red. 

Bucky couldn't help it, he started laughing. Steve turned around, utterly confused. “Buck. Wh-" Bucky gripped the counter with his right hand “Steve. You're an idiot.” Bucky said, taking a sip from the whiskey in his glass. “Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I wanted you to do that?” Steve looked at Bucky in utter shock. “You sure you aren't drunk?” Bucky swallowed down the alcohol, almost slammed the glass down on the counter- _fucking arm_ – and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling it downwards, he wrapped it around his cock, through the front of his jeans, and looked Steve straight in the eye. “Does it look like it's the liquor talking? The only thing the whiskey did was give me the courage to tell you how I feel about you. And, sweetheart, I’ve had the hots for you since I laid eyes on you.”

Bucky was slightly slurring now, but he would go to his grave saying this very thing. “Steve. I want you. And I know we just met, and all. And I know we're going about it backwards… but I really want you.” Bucky poured himself another shot, picked up the glass and moved his wrist in such a way as to make the contents swirl around in the glass. “If you want me… I don't see the harm in two consenting adults enjoying the person they really want.” Bucky drank back his shot and set the glass back on the counter. 

“So, the offer stands. Whenever you’re ready to take it. If you want me.” Steve looked at Bucky for a half a second at the most, then reached out and turned the stove off with his hand. “I want you.” He growled. Steve reached out and pulled Bucky’s face to him, this time biting his bottom lip before he even kissed him, causing Bucky to groan as the sensation went straight to his cock. “I like the sound of that,” Steve murmured. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you guys. I had family obligations due to the holidays. Hopefully now you'll be getting your regularly posted chapters. I know it seemed odd to rush our two boys so quickly into a relationship, but there are places I want to go with the story and a slow burn would make this 80 chapters long, had I made it a slow burn. So, enjoy some smutty goodness and chatty, filthy mouthed Bucky Barnes when he gets worked up enough. 
> 
> Please comment and leave your kudos! The more feedback I get, the more I'm motivated to update faster, and faster. :)

Steve and Bucky stood there kissing in the kitchen, Bucky’s body sandwiched, almost painfully, between Steve’s body and the waist high granite countertop on the island, which currently pressed directly into the area of his back that was most painful… it was a good thing he slipped a couple pain pills in his leather pocket; But Bucky didn't care, he was currently occupied with Steve's tongue in his mouth, tasting of whiskey, coke, ice and Steve. His hands tangled in Bucky's long hair. Bucky's own hands pushed up under Steve's shirt.

He just had to touch him, feel his body. He couldn't leave it to the imagination anymore.

Steve jumped slightly at the contact of Bucky's cold metal hand, goosebumps trailing where the metal fingers had touched. Bucky felt Steve's smooth skin and muscles with his flesh hand. His hands traveled up to his chiseled chest, where he squeezed his right pectoral, making Steve whine, just barely, the sound going straight to Bucky's cock. His metal hand snaking around Steve's waist, pulling him closer. Steve broke away from Bucky's lips and kissed along his gorgeous jawline, his beard rubbing against Bucky's shaven face. Bucky leaned his head to the side, allowing Steve access to his neck. “Steve… I’m not against Kitchen Sex, but if we're gonna do this; maybe we could go somewhere a little more comfortable?” Steve sighed, leaving a chaste kiss on Bucky's neck and backing away.

When they turned to face the living room, all seven dogs were sitting and laying in various positions on the floor, watching them. “Jesus Christ. What the fuck do you guys think you’re doing? This isn't a show! You don't get to watch.” As soon as Steve finished his scolding, Valor lolled his tongue out to the side as if he were laughing at Steve’s lack of intimidation. “Dude. I think he's laughing at you. If you’re trying to be intimidating, that ain’t it Chief.” Steve laughed, all contagious, big and exaggerated, with his head thrown back and his hands covering both pecs. The kind of laugh that could instantly make Bucky feel better no matter what he was upset about.

Steve nodded his head for Bucky to follow him and walked in the direction of the staircase.

As both men climbed up the stairs, Bucky looked at Steve's framed photos on the wall. Some were of his many wins, others of what must have been his mother when he was a small boy, some with Natasha. At the very top of the stairs, on the front wall, was a big photo of all seven dogs in various sitting and laying poses. Some of them seemed to be smiling. Bucky could swear Valor was doing the “Blue Steel Smolder" as he and Natasha called it. Saoirse, Bucky's favorite girl, laid gracefully in the grass directly next to Valor, a sweet, gentle expression on her face.

Steve led Bucky down a long hallway to the right, all doors were closed, except for the door at the very end of the hall. Warm lamplight filtered out of the halfway closed door. Bucky's heart began to quicken, his body tensed up.

_Knock it off, Barnes. It isn't like you haven't been laid before._

Steve took his hand and pushed his door open, immediately closing it once Bucky made it inside. “For privacy.” Steve explained, and Bucky nodded in understanding and agreement.

Bucky took in the rather large master room. It was big enough for a California king bed, which is exactly what Steve had. Two nightstands sat on both ends of the headboard, two lamps on them. The nightstand on the right side of the bed had Steve's belongings on it; an alarm clock, a book, a bottle of water on a coaster, a smart watch on its charger and a few other items. The nightstand on the left side was completely bare aside from the lamp. In front of the bed stood a dresser with a plasma TV mounted on the wall directly above it. The bedspread was a beautiful lavender color, with a grey throw folded in half laying at the foot of the bed. The decorative pillows were a light, warm grey color. On the floor, against the wall on the right side of the room, were dozens of big, fluffy pillows and blankets. It looked almost like a giant nesting area. There were also dog toys strewn all over the blankets and pillows.

Bucky jumped slightly when he felt Steve’s lips brush against the side of his neck, his body pressing against his backside, he could feel Steve beginning to harden, even through the fabric of both of their jeans. “Relax, baby…” Steve murmured in his ear, nipping at his lobe. Bucky shivered against Steve. For whatever reason, that pet name really got to him.

Steve pulled Bucky's leather jacket off and tossed it on the chest at the end of his bed, he started work on Bucky's button down, long fingers swiftly unbuttoning the tiny buttons. Bucky grabbed Steve's wrist with his right hand and turned to look up at him when Steve reached the last button. “Are you sure my body is what you want to look at? It's horrible Steve. The… accident… it ruined me.” Bucky felt tears burn his eyes, he struggled to refrain from blinking, with fear that he would cry if he did.

Steve looked him in the eyes, he cupped Bucky's left cheek with his hand, his thumb brushing the soft, thin skin under Bucky's steel blue grey eye, then leaned down and kissed him.

The kiss was serene. Almost loving. Bucky felt a sense of acceptance. His grip on Steve’s wrist loosened and Steve undid the last button, very gently pushing his shirt down his shoulders and off his body. Steve broke the kiss and tossed Bucky's shirt on top of his leather jacket. He then took a small step back to look at Bucky's body, which was covered in scars. The worse of which were on his shoulder; where flesh meets metal. Tiny little scars, bigger shiny scars, some thick and gnarled, some thin and light. His shoulder was honestly mangled. He had one big, thick scar across his stomach and a scar on his low back, both of which still looked angry and painful. There were also smaller, scars on his chest.

As if hundreds of tiny glass shards had been dug out of each little scar.

“Buck… you’re so beautiful.” Steve murmured, and all Bucky could do was blush as Steve's ran his hand down from his chest to his scarred belly, his touch feather light.

Bucky was just as muscular as Steve, his abs rippling under Steve's fingertips, goosebumps trailing behind their touch. His right arm was almost as built as his prosthetic left. His body leaned every so slightly to the left, weighed down by the heavy metal. Steve’s hand stopped at the top of Bucky's pants; resting at his belt buckle. He looked at Bucky for approval, who gave a small nod. On the okay, Steve unbuckled Bucky's black leather belt and pulled it swiftly from his pants, he tossed it on top of Bucky's clothes; Bucky quickly shoved off his shoes and socks as Steve pulled off his jeans and tossed them on top of his other clothes.

There he stood, standing in front of the most beautiful man Bucky had ever laid eyes on, in just his underwear; tight fitting black boxers that showed off every muscle on his thighs, not to mention his cock. Which was much bigger than average size and currently creating a huge fucking tent. Bucky was proud of it, if he were honest. Not very many men could truly say they were packing. He'd had sex with a few of them….

Needless to say, it was far from mind blowing.

Steve bit his lip, his eyes almost glued to Bucky's clothed cock… which was currently leaking from Steve's staring, alone. So, Bucky was easy when it came to gorgeous guys, sue him. Steve's cheeks flushed a pretty pink, which only turned Bucky on even more. Bucky bit his lip, running his hand through his hair, palming his cock with his metal hand to relieve built up pressure as Steve slipped off his black shirt, pants and socks. Bucky whined slightly, his body was honestly perfect. Every part of him was muscled, unblemished, warm… perfect. “Fuck, Steve.” Bucky groaned, dipping his hand under his boxers for better stimulation and contact from the metal plating. He started to drop to his knees, he just had to taste Steve, but Steve stopped him. “Tonight is about you. Not me. Get on the bed.”

Bucky looked at him, smirking, he suddenly had the notion that maybe Steve did want him just as much as Bucky wanted Steve.

He got on the bed and laid on his back, Steve followed suit, hovering over him. Very slowly, Steve leaned down and pressed his lips against Bucky's. The kiss was chaste, and quick. Steve clearly had other plans and moved his lips down Bucky's jawline to his neck, stopping to suck at the soft, thin skin thrumming over pulse point. Bucky arched his body up into Steve's, who grabbed his hips and pushed him back flat to the bed. “Don't move.” Steve growled, Bucky shuddered in response.

Pleased with the dark bruise on his neck, Steve made his way down to Bucky's scarred chest, kissing, licking and sucking each awful scar that had painted his body like a canvas. Bucky had a body Steve wanted to sketch, one day. Laying naked as the day he was born, looking at him with heavy lidded bedroom eyes, his cock hard, leaking and standing at attention. Steve knocked Bucky's legs apart and pressed his thigh against Bucky's crotch, rubbing against Bucky's dick as he wrapped his cherry red plush lips around his nipple and sucked. _Hard_. Bucky groaned, his toes curling at the sudden pleasure his body so desperately craved since earlier that morning, despite his quick jack off. Steve’s harsh sucking at his nipple only intensifying that pleasure.

“God, Steve. Hurry the fuck up.” Bucky moaned and ran his metal hand through Steve’s hair, his flesh hand wrapping around Steve's bicep. Steve looked up at Bucky, who was truly frustrated at this point, and pulled away from his chest. “I’m assuming you’ve been frustrated all day, considering your obvious impatience now.” Bucky looked down at Steve, who was smirking up at him. “No comment, asshole. Please. Hurry up.” Steve pushed himself back up so he was face to face with Bucky again. “What if I like making you beg?” He purred, his hand tracing down Bucky's side lightly, stopping at his hip bone.

“What if I just leave you like this all night? Hard, leaking." Steve bit his lip, looking down at Bucky's cock between them, then back up at Bucky's face, "What I bring you to the edge over and over but never let you come? How badly do you think that would hurt?” Steve’s hand moved to the front of Bucky's boxers, dipped in, wrapped it around his cock and gave it a quick twisting tug. “What would you do then?” Steve growled as Bucky's hips thrust up, almost of their own accord, “Fuck! Steve. Please.” Bucky whined, his right hand squeezing Steve's bicep.

“Hm.” Steve smiled wickedly, his eyes burning with lust. He brushed his lips against Bucky's jawline, trailing his kisses with little nips along the way. “Alright. But only because you asked _so nicely_.” Steve bit Bucky's neck lovingly, removed his hand from Bucky's dick and slid down his torso, kissing the huge, awful, painful looking scar gently, then, finally, he moved down to Bucky’s crotch, nosing his hard cock through his boxers, inhaling the musky, sweet scent of Bucky's sexual frustration. A wet patch had begun to stain the black fabric as Steve gave it a single, sloppy open-mouthed kiss.

Steve got to position and sat on his haunches, very gently, he pulled Bucky's boxers off and his circumcised cock sprang free. It really was huge, thick and long; the tip an angry red and drooling precum. Steve's mouth watered and he got even harder at the sight of it, “fuck.” Bucky muttered under his breath, as massive relief washed over him now that his cock was no longer confined to those awful, offending boxers. Steve tossed them off the side of the bed. Leaning down, he hooked his arms under Bucky's legs, which now rested on his shoulders. He looked up at Bucky, “Are you sure you want to go through with this, Buck?” Bucky gazed down at him, “Hell yes.” He didn't need to think about Steve. He was as sure about Steve as the sun was sure about rising the next day.

Steve looked down and licked his lips once, then drug his tongue against the underside of Bucky's cock; paying special attention to the thick vein there. Bucky's eyes rolled back and he quickly buried flesh and blood fingers into Steve’s hair. Steve grabbed the base of Bucky's cock and swallowed him down to the hilt. Bucky's mouth fell open as he let out a long drawn out moan, nearly passing out and blowing his load right there on the spot. “Oh my God, Steve. What the fuck!” Bucky tugged lightly at Steve's hair, his other hand nearly ripping the sheets.

If Steve didn't have his mouth full of Bucky's cock, he would be smirking at this very moment. Very slowly he pulled his head back, taking great care to push his tongue up against it, swirling it around at the tip, which was an even darker shade of red than before. Steve bobbed his mouth back down, the salty tang of pre-cum all over his taste buds and sliding down his throat, he moaned, deciding he truly loved the way Bucky tasted. Before Bucky could ask, he swallowed around him and Bucky’s hips gave a small, but rather harsh, thrust into his esophagus. “God, Steve. Do that again.” Steve began rubbing Bucky's hip bones with his thumbs and repeated the action, this time choking ever so slightly as Bucky's thrusting became slightly more aggressive.

When Steve pulled off, panting, to catch his breath, lips swollen and bright red, he looked up and Bucky. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph. I wish you could see yourself.” Steve smirked, then glanced at the nightstand to the right of Bucky, “In my nightstand… the first drawer, there's a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.” Bucky nodded and twisted his torso, wincing at the pain in his back. He was way overdue for his next pain pill; this would definitely throw off his schedule but he didn't care. He pulled the drawer open, grabbed the lube and condoms, handed them both to Steve. Fuck the drawer, he'll close it when they’re done. “Would you like to top?” Bucky looked at him, for a split second, then said “No. Any other day, yes. But I need to feel you inside me.” Steve nodded and opened the bottle of KY Jelly with a click and poured a generous amount on his fingers, slicking them up.

He closed the bottle and tossed it by his side, next to the box of condoms. Then got back on his belly and continued sucking on Bucky's cock, this time he started with small kitten licks right beneath the flared head; which was now practically flowing with pre-cum, strings of it sticking to his lips and drawing from Bucky’s cock. He reached up and pushed his index finger against Bucky's hole, rubbing the lubed pad against it, glancing up at Bucky who gave him silent permission, he slowly and carefully pushed his finger inside, breaching the tight ring of muscle. Bucky gasped, the familiar feeling of pleasure pain burning slightly as Steve pushed the first digit inside.

Bucky grit his teeth, it had been a long while since he had anyone fuck him, “Wait.” Steve tensed and started to pull his finger out; Bucky reached down and tugged the hair on Steve's head. “I didn't say stop, I said wait. Just… give me a minute to adjust. It's been a while.” Steve pulled off the tip of Bucky's cock and looked at him with gentle, loving eyes “Just relax, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to.” Bucky gave a genuine smile, his heart bursting with the affection and respect Steve has been giving him since the moment they met. “I don't wanna stop…” Bucky murmured, with a small nod, Steve bent his neck back down and slid his cock down, swallowing around it, he grabbed his hip with his right hand and pulled him up against his mouth, encouraging Bucky to fuck it.

Bucky quickly obliged. Fucking into Steve's throat with small, gentle rolls of his hips; the tip of his cock repeatedly bumping into the back of Steve’s throat. Steve closed his eyes, his hand still gripping Bucky's hip, he began to thrust his finger in and out of Bucky’s hole very slowly. Bucky's back arched, his thrusts getting more quick, frequent. Steve added a second finger, with no notice to Bucky, who just groaned in response. Steve pulled his fingers back slightly, curled them, and began moving them in a come hither motion; searching for that special spot. If he could just…- “Fuck! Oh! Oh, yes, Steve. Right there, baby. Don't stop” Bucky's body jolted, his hips stuttering, Steve removed his hand from Bucky's hip and squeezed the base of his cock hard; taking his mouth off it to prevent him from cumming. “No! No, no, no! Please don't stop.” Steve chuckled, tilting his hand to get a better angle at Bucky's prostate, “Put those pretty cocksuckin' lips back around my cock, baby. Please. Please, Steve. Oh God yes. I’m gonna cum. Don't stop.” Steve started jacking Bucky off while assaulting his prostate brutally with his two fingers. Bucky didn't know whether to fuck up into his hand, or down onto his fingers.

Right when Bucky felt that familiar coil in his lower belly, Steve suddenly pulled his hands and body away all together. Bucky sobbed in response, thrusting up into the air harshly; his leaking cock slapping against his stomach. “Oh, fuck you, asshole. Fuck you.” Steve laughed, taking his underwear off and tossing them aside. “I mean, you're free to cum without my cock. But I was under the impression this was what you wanted?” Bucky propped himself up on his elbows, wincing at the pain in his left shoulder. Steve noticed and leaned toward him, a concerned expression on his face. “Buck, are you alright?” Bucky rolled his eyes, shrugging his concern off. “I’m fine. Come on, fuck me. I’m dyin’, here.” Steve gave him a look, concern lingering in his eyes then grabbed the condoms and lube.

Steve quickly prepared himself, grabbing a pillow, he situated it under Bucky's hips so he wouldn't hurt him as much and get a better angle once he was inside. After all… all he wanted to do was pleasure Bucky. Steve lined up to Bucky's hole, he propped himself up with one arm, pressed his body against Bucky's and leaned down to kiss his neck as he breached his hole. Once the head was in, he withdrew from Bucky's neck to look into his eyes. “I prefer eye contact.” Steve grunted, and Bucky blinked in understanding; spreading his legs wider, he placed his metal hand on Steve’s ass, squeezing his left cheek as lightly as he could, his flesh hand resting gently on the back of Steve's neck; their foreheads touching, clear, ocean blue eyes gazing into stormy blue, grey eyes.

Bucky took a deep breath and pushed Steve against him, giving him permission to keep going. Steve slowly, very slowly, pushed himself inside Bucky; stopping halfway to catch his breath… much to Bucky's dismay. “Steve…” Bucky whined, desperately needing to feel Steve inside him. “Wait. Wait. I’m gonna cum if I don't catch my breath.” Bucky felt pride swell inside him, he loved knowing he had this effect over Steve. Suddenly, Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's slender waist and pushed him in harshly, swiftly. Steve nearly screamed, his hand reaching up to push against the headboard, which groaned under his strength. “Fuck! Oh, fuck you Barnes. God, baby, you’re so fucking tight.” Steve gave Bucky a second to adjust, then began his slow, teasing thrusts. “You’re so big…” Bucky murmured, meeting Steve's thrusts with small little rolls of his hips.

Steve straightened up and grabbed Bucky's hip, sharpening his thrusts and pulling back farther to the tip, sliding his roughly; making sure to rub his cock against Bucky's prostate with every thrust. Bucky reached up and ran his hand through his hair, his fingers tangling in his long locks and staying there; his red lips parted, his eyes completely blown and heavily lidded. “touch yourself” Steve commanded, panting as he quickened his brutal pace, each thrust punctuated with tiny, high pitched little “Uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn's" from Bucky's mouth. He removed his right hand from his hair and reached down. Steve stopped and grabbed his wrist. “No. Use your metal hand. Put this hand back where you had it.” Bucky looked at him, confused, but did as he was told.  
The moment Bucky wrapped his hand around his cock, Steve’s eyes rolled back and he threw his head back. When he came back around, he grabbed the tube and tosses it to Bucky. “Can you put some on the metal? Or would it ruin it?” Bucky smirked, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing some out on his metal index and middle finger “What next, doll?” Steve removed himself from Bucky's ass, both of them sighing at the equal feeling of emptiness and free-ness. Steve positioned Bucky on his side and laid behind him. Once he slid himself in, both of them groaning from the equal feeling of pleasure; and Bucky finally realized the condoms were ribbed; he grabbed Bucky's arm “I want you to fuck me with your metal fingers.” Bucky turned around and looked at him in surprise and shock.

“Steve…” Bucky began to object, but Steve shook his head. “Please… please, Buck.” Bucky sighed, he couldn't possibly deny Steve anything. Reaching behind their bodies, Steve helped him find his hole since Bucky had absolutely no sense of touch in that hand. Steve place his index finger over his hole and nodded, “That’s it. Go ahead.” Bucky bit his lip nervously, then pushed the Vibranium digit inside very, very slowly. Steve hissed at the burn, his hole tightening instinctively around Bucky's feeling-less, cold finger, then relaxed once his finger was settled inside; Steve moaning in Bucky's ear. “You like my metal finger in your ass?” Steve nodded, then began to thrust his cock into Bucky's ass, while his own ass got a thorough fucking on Bucky's finger. He reached around to Bucky's front and grabbed his feverish cock, which was currently leaking pre-cum like a faucet.

“Oh fuck…” Bucky groaned, Steve particularly rubbing his perineum to better stimulate Bucky's prostate. “Oh God, Steve. Right there… yes, don't you fucking stop this time.” Steve moaned, high pitched and wantonly, “Put another finger in, Buck… please… put another in.” Bucky very, very slowly pushed his thicker middle finger in, the whirring and light vibration of the arm not only stimulating Steve's ass… Bucky could swear he could feel the vibration through Steve's cock as well. The feeling was literally orgasmic. Once both fingers were inside, Steve moaned; loud, drawn out, raw. Bucky smirked, his breath catching as Steve began to quicken his thrusts; Bucky moaned, gripping the sheets with his flesh hand.

“You couldn't just fuck, you needed to- oh, yes, right there- you needed to fuck and be fucked, isn't that right baby? God Steve, yes. Right there. Oh, fuck you're so big. You feel so good.”  
Steve snapped his hips against Bucky's ass harder, the sound of skin smacking skin filling the room; Bucky arched back into Steve, so he could go in even deeper than he already was. He moved his hips in continuous rotation, Steve stopped thrusting in attempt to catch his breath. He grabbed Bucky's hips, encouraging him to continue his movement. “Yes. Ride this cock. God you take it so well, sweetheart. Fuck, God… Bucky, right there. Right there, right there, right there. Oh! Don't move from that spot. Keep fingering it. Oh, right there.” Each breath Steve took caught in the back of his throat, he reached back and held Bucky's wrist in place. “Oh, please, faster. Faster.” Steve then started thrusting, and pushed his left arm under Bucky to grab his cock, wrapping his large hand around it and rubbing his thumb under the flared tip. Bucky's eyes rolled back, his hole tensing around Steve's cock.

“Oh, baby. You gonna cum? Huh? Does it feel too good?” Bucky's jaw dropped in a silent groan, the familiar hot tension washed over his body, his balls drawing up close to his body and suddenly… Steve stopped moving altogether. “No! Oh, God fuck. Steve. Please. Please, please, please. I’ll do whatever you want. Please. Let me have it.” Bucky felt like he was about to cry, frustration bubbling up in his chest. “Steve. Please.” His voice cracked as he begged Steve for his release, Steve pulled out and moved away from Bucky's body.

Rolling to his back, Steve’s chest heaved, a sheen of sweat glistening over his cream colored skin, a pink blush had spread over his cheeks, neck and chest. “Ride me, baby. Come on.” Bucky whined, his body shaking with tension from his second or third orgasm denial of the night. He couldn't count anymore. Once he climbed up on top of Steve's body, he lined himself up with his cock and slowly, very, very slowly, slid himself down that long, thick cock. He threw his head back and groaned, raw and loud. Once he settled, he placed his right hand on Steve's chest, keeping his left arm to himself; he didn't want to hurt Steve. He couldn't control the strength in that cursed, fucking arm.

Steve grabbed Bucky's hips and pulled at his body slightly, encouraging him to move. Bucky looked down at him and began circling his hips, his hair falling forward, some of it already stuck to his face from sweat. “God… you’re so big… y-you’re so deep.” Bucky bit his lips, circling his hips faster. “I want you to make yourself feel good, baby. I want to make you feel good.” Bucky started sliding himself up and down on Steve's cock, his own cock slapping harshly against his belly, a thick, sticky rope of pre-cum connecting to Bucky's stomach and the tip of his cock; which was now a purply-red. “Oh baby… look at your cock.” Steve grabbed the lube, slicked up his hand and wrapped it around Bucky's cock, immediately jacking him off. “Oh!! Yes! Fuck me, Steve. Oh Fuck that feels so good.” Steve pulled Bucky down, rolled them over so Bucky was on his back and pulled out. Bucky whined, but before he could say anything, Steve rolled him to his stomach and knocked his legs apart. Once they were in position, Steve slid inside Bucky, who had pushed his body up so Steve could grab his dick, and arched his back so Steve could hit his sweet spot.

With each swift, hard thrust, Bucky could feel himself building up to that one point. Each time his body pushed forward, his dick ended up fucking into Steve's hand. Steve wrapped his free arm around Bucky's chest, holding him flush to his body; his balls slapping into Bucky's perineum, which only fueled his drunken pleasure filled haze. “Cum for me, baby. Please. I wanna feel you. Fuck, you feel so good. You feel so good baby, come on, cum for me. You’ll feel so good. Just cum for me. My sweetness… just let go, cum for me.”

Finally, Bucky's body seized, his balls drew up and his asshole tightened around Steve; one thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts and Bucky came with a loud groan, nearly screaming into the pillow. His cock and hole pulsating as he shot load, after load of cum all over his stomach, Steve's hand, his chest and the sheets. His heart pounding so hard Steve swore he could feel it on his own cock. Steve wasn't far behind. At least, Bucky had hoped he wasn't. He really couldn't tell you what happened after he came, all he knew was he had truly never felt that good in his entire life.

When he finally came around, when his hearing and vision came to, He found himself on his back, Steve next to him in the same position. “Holy shit.” Steve looked at him, laughing breathlessly “Holy shit is right.” Taking a deep breath, he sat up and walked to the bathroom, which was in his bedroom, When he returned, he was cleaned up and had a damp washcloth in his hand. “Steve, you don't have to do that… I can clean myself up.” Steve shook his head, getting back in bed and gently, so gently, cleaning Bucky up the worst of the semen, lube and sweat.

“Nonsense. Didn’t people you’ve slept with previously ever do this for you?” Bucky laughed, blushing at the question. “No… uh, actually I don't even cum 99.9% of the time. Actually… I don't think I've ever came aside from one partner. And that was at least 15 years ago. So, you’re the first person to ever make me this mind blown in, well, ever.”

Steve tossed the soiled rag into the tall wicker basket that acted as his hamper, then looked at Bucky sadly. “For whatever reason.. I feel like people really don't treat you like you deserve to be treated.” Steve rubbed his hand on Bucky's thigh, gently, never breaking eye contact with him. “If you let me… I'd like to try to treat you the way you should be treated, Buck. I don't want you to be alone anymore.” Steve sighed, cupping his cheek with his left hand, his thumb brushing beneath his eye, “I want you, sweetheart. Please say you want me too.” The words came out a soft whisper, loud enough for only Bucky to hear. As if Steve didn't want anyone but Bucky to hear them; despite the fact they were alone.

Bucky nodded, “Honestly, Steve. I think you had me the moment I see your face at the dog show.” Steve smiled Bucky's favorite crooked smile and leaned in to kiss him, Bucky meeting him the rest of the way.

Who knew going to a stupid dog show would end up in Bucky meeting a man as wonderful as Steve Rogers? Then, it dawned on him.

Natasha Fucking Romanoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is how I imagine everyone in this fic. 
> 
> Steve:  
> 
> 
> Steve's cute smile Bucky loves:  
> 
> 
> Bucky:  
> 
> 
> Natasha:  
> 
> 
> Valor: (since Steve has a bigger bond with him)  
> 
> 
> Saoirse: (since she is Bucky's favorite)  
> 


End file.
